Natterunoffical Wikia
howdy! im nattey! nattey the natter! hmmm...youre new to the wikia, arentcha? golly, you must be so confused. someone ought to teach you how things work around here. i guess little old me will have to do! ready? here we go! this whole page is a messneeded squidkid is cool please read my wiki i worked so hard i just want to find my beautiful wife - piccolo im a mess too so its ok HeLo„HeLo..I’m new here!! erm„,first of all..assalamualaikumwarahmatullahiwabarakatu!!hye!!my nme is nurul nabihah binti mohamad noh..kowg ley pggl biha o byha o nme mnjeku ieya..ieya dilahirkan oleh seowg ibu yg penyayang yg bernme rohana binti saadon pde 17 februari 1995 pde pukul 4.30 ptg..n my father name is mohamad noh bin ali..my feveret thing that ieya ta pna miss ialah…makan!!erm„makan„makan„makan„n mkaan..nyum„nyum..ari ny pown ieya ta benti makan..huhu..ukey..itu sje..bubbye..nyyoot!!nyyoot!! insterts self shamelessly into the wikia.......... its pumkin follow me whoever deleted the bee movie script will pay WELCOME TO MYFOLLOW @REALFRISK THEY ARE COOL FUCKHOUES pls follow @boner theyre so cool COCKOCKCiCKCKOCOOCKCOCKOCOCKWOWOGAY MEME ASS HOT SEXY MAN SEX I idolize the I've never watched jjba what's it about? jjba starts as a story about this kid named jonathan who's life becomes hell after his dad adopts this kid dio, and eventually things happen and dio becomes a vampire after using an ancient stone mask and kills jonathan's dad and jonathan gets some power called ripple after being punched in the gut by this italian man, the power can kill vampires and zombies, and jonathan goes to defeat dio. theres like 8 parts to the story, each one is different but all except 7+8 follow the same continuity. you start with vampires and eventually theres magic invisible punchy people, naked ancient people more powerful than vampires, actual gangs, horse races, an extremely gay priest that has a thirst for dio, and at one point there's a character that can become a dinosaur. i highly recommend it. except i lied. jjba is actually just a circle screaming at the sun. THE MEME SHOPPE >>$$SELLING MEMES$$ $$5 RENATS 4 1 MEME$$<< Gotta go Fast ' Gotta go Faster Faster Fasterfasterfaster! gotta go gast ☀''AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! '''XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. “Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! “What’s up Draco?” I asked. “Nothing.” he said shyly. But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! Moving at the speed of sound I'm the quickest hedgehog around Got ourselves a situation Start getting a new location Without any explanation On top of relaxation! Go- Go- Go- Don't blink Don't think Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go! Sonic, he's on the run Sonic, he's number one Sonic, he's coming next so watch out for Sonic X! Gotta go fast, gotta go faster faster faster fasterfasterfaster Go go go go go go go go go! Sooooniiiiic X!! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster faster fasterfaster Sonic X y temmie fallout 4 @sorry is a fucking homestuck jumps into air lands of angels powerchord whimpering NANI OSURUNDA? GYAAA!! KONO AHOGA!! Jojo jojo jojo jojo jojo DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIO DIIIOOO hinjaku HINJAKU MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA EYAGI EYAGI NANIYOSTAAA ZEPPELI NOISES TEMEYO TEMEYO TEMEYO OSA! ANTADA ANTADA DADADADADA TOILE TOMENO SOUNA KOTO SCREAMING KUWA OOHA KUWA OOHA OOHAHAH OOHAHA OOHAHA HAAA ORE! SHOUJOUKOMEI GRUNTING IKUYO JOJO! HAI! KISARIZOU TETSEKINO BITO OO OO O ☀ Tabun sonnan ja dame desho Oh yeah Mr. Krabs Oh yeah oh yeah Mr. Krabs Oh yeah Mr. Krabs Oh yeah oh yeah Mr. Krabs Oh yeah Mr. Krabs Oh yeah oh yeah Mr. Krabs Oh yeah Mr. Krabs Oh yeah oh yeah Mr. Krabs Krab krab ahh ahh ahh krab krab ahh krab ahh krab krab Krab krab ahh ahh ahh krab krab ahh krab ahh krab krab Krab krab ahh ahh ahh krab krab ahh krab ahh krab krab Krab krab ahh ahh ahh Oh yeah mister, Mr. Krabs ☀here in my gar͙̟̗̳̲͠a͓̻̬̝ą̭͉̤aA͏̳̞̦ͅA̦̰͚̼͎͎̼A̴a̮͚̝̯͖͙a͡a̟̞̳̯̳̯̰a͙͕̙͚g͕̤̘͔e͓̖ͅ just bought this uh..new lamborghini here fun to drive up here in the hollywood hills but you know what i like a lot more thanKNOWLEDGE! this uh..new lamborghini here but you know what i like more than my new lamborghini here my tedex talk where i talk about this ᶰᵉʷ ᶫᵃᵐᵇᵒʳᵍʰᶦᶰᶦ ʰᵉʳᵉ the ǝɥʇ the ǝɥʇ t̪͖̻͉h͈̳̖̪̥̬h̤̙̮̮̮͍̠h̺͈h̭̜̺h̦͙̹͙͉̘̲hh͇̺̖̣̪̦͙h͓̩͔͈͎̭͡h͈̜h̹̮̰̩̘͓̺͜ḩ̼̞͇̼h̻̬̦̺̫͇ḫ͙̣̟̪ in fact i’m a lot more proud of the 7 new hollywood hills that i had to get installed to hold 200 new lamborghinis (silence while mouth moves) THE it’s like the buffet warren billionare says: the more you earn the more you ＤＲＩＶＥ ＵＰ ＨＥＲＥ ＩＮ ＴＨＥ ＨＯＬＬＹＷＯＯＤ ＨＩＬＬＳ in fact. the real reason why i keep this lamborghini here..is the real reason i keep thisLAMBORGHNI here is that it’s a reminder, a reminder that drears still possible because it wasn’t that long ago that i was in a little lamborghini, sleepin, on bookshelves in the hollywood hills with only FOURTY Seven billion dollars in my bank account and only FOURTY Seven lamborghinis in my lamborghini account and only FOURTY Seven hills in my hollywood account and only FOURTY Seven tedex talk where i talk about warren buffet in my TEDEXTALK WHERE I TALK ABOUT warren buffet account. but you know what? something happened that changed my life. i bumped into a LAMBORGHINI and another LAMBORGHINI and a few more LAMBORGHINIS. i found 5 lamborghinis. i don’t call it money anymore i call it FUEL UNITS. you must have enough fuel units! you must have enough lamborghinis. you must Ć͓̣̟̥Ọ̠̬͕̠̺ͅN̝͢S͓̟̤͇͔͚̙T̬͉̝̙̘̟R̫̻U̬̱C҉̲̥̬̪̜T̖͇̗͟ͅ ̖͙̥͎A̺͓̮̥̼̜̘͢DD̸̜̦͙͉I̙̺͈̰T͎̫̺͙͖͖͉̕Ì̖O͎̞N͙͕̺͜A͉L̢̤͙ ̖̫Ṕ͚̼̭̫Y̛̭̳̭̖̲̗Ḷ̳͞O̴͍̳̖̟̭̖N̸̼͕̞͔̗̟̯S̼̪͍̲̪̥͘. i’ll see you on my website, it’s a quick video and uh..you’ll see there absolutely nOTHING ̲̜̮̳̩̫ The ASS EATER ASSOCIATION None of you are Worthy. natter is unbeelievable DONT MESS WITH THE STUFF every page can only be 3 words long - ford ALSO I CREATED THSI IM NATTER USER UNDYNES follow @idol for content unrelated to vaping follow @avdol for more #JosephBlaming buy @Temmie fallout 4 @dialga is gay CREATOR @UNDYNES i hate all of you YOUR FURSONA SUCKS!!!!!!th!!!!!! DO@OnNonsan is trashiT REMOVE MY MESSAGES THATS MEAN UNDYNES FUCKS BIG VEfolow @pe sinundertale for sick memes and jokesINY FISH EAT RHE HELL i;m an gay follow @cchara theyre cool also this defiNITELy isnt them i would never self-advertise bye AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ka@HONOKA BEST NATTER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA follow @lapis for more kinkshaming follow @monsterkid for quality kinkposts, fresh, & stolen from tumblr follow @vr8ska 4 more shameless self-promotion (holl holla get dolla) follow @MrDadGuy for an asskickinoolfg follow @muffets to eat ass follow @bisexual to become a certified mfemefucker follow @megalovania for soollow@fme sweet sweet memes follow @andrewhussie because you're a filthy homestuck, just admit it follow @foxmulder FOLLOW @COOLSKLTON95 FOR GREAT SKELETON STUFF AND SPAGHETTI follow @AssDreemurr for furry garbage ffollow @oneonsan for beesir for thollow @sanstastic for badtimes and memesfe Truth follow @papyton for more kinkshaming games bullshit follow @GasterWD to fuck an alien follow @napsta for ghostcest follow @macbeth for kinkshaming constantly and hell cocks follow @sonic to go fast (fuck @shadow) follow @scientist for wacky science facts daily follow @hFoorse_ebooks for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Por que caralho você mentindo? Por você sempre mentindo? Mmmm oh meu Deus. Pare de mentir porra follow @Toriel for vapes, ass eating contests and furry fun if ur reading this then ur gay sorry i dont make the rules god damn rifght we're fucki ng gay buy temmie fallout 4 SToP IT FUCKIN ☀ ...,,,,,... : ..eed$$$$$$$$$$$$$bee.. . U ued$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$eu `~m.$ u$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$e. .. "$.d$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$u ""#=q. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$u .d8u.$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$u .e$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$e. u$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$u .d$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$e u$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$I?$b u$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$b :$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$b`$$U $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$:`$$ !$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ "$: $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$u"$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$: $! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$u "?$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$U !! !$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$:. "??$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ `~ `$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;T$eu.`""???$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$t;$$$$$beeu..`""'..,,,..`""??$$$$$$$$$ ?$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$*$$$$$$$F;$$$$$$$"".,,CI$$$$$$$$$$$Wu`"?$$$$$$; `$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$T!$$$$$$$`!$$$$$'.ud$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$e. "?$$$$ ?$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!!$$$$$$$ U$$$$'u$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$"I$*: "$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$f``$$$$$$':$$$$$e$$$$$$F"?$$$$$$$$$*(m"(ueu "?T `$$$$$$$$$$$" "$$$$f.$$$$$$$$$$F" ,$$$$$$$$$"u" !$$T `$$$$$$$$$f ee. "$$$ $$$$$$$$$$" d$$$$$$$$f.F W$$ "$$$$$$$` $$$ee."'u$$$$$$$$$$ u$$$$$$$$$ 4b.u$$$$ "$$$$$$ ?$$$$$u.$$$$$$$$$$$u..e$$$$$$$$$$."$$$$$$$u ?$$$$U `$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$W$$$$$$$$. "?$$$u "?$$$$?$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$T"$$$$$$W "$"$Wu.""??i~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**$$$*`u$$$$$$T *$$$WWu .:"$$$$$$$$$$$$$**$$$WWW$*?.e$$$$$$$` `$$$$$$ ($ "$$$$$$$$$$* -@$$$$$$$$$$$*I$$$F' $$$$$* $W."$$$$$$$$$UW$e `""""""?CuW$$$F :$**"` $$$u "$$$$$$$$$$$W."Wu $$$$$$" ` -$$$$W."?$$$$$$$$$$$eC?(.u$$$$" . :$$$$$$e.`"$$$$$$$$$****"I$$F` :!! !$$$$$$$$e. "??$$$$$WeeW$$F" :!!!' W$$$$$$$$$$$eu. `"""****"` !!;' $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$u ....::: !!!: :$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$: !!!!!!!. !!!!!:. ""?$$$$$$$$$$$$$W !!!!!!!!: !!!!!!!!!:. "?$$$$$$$$$$$u `!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!:. "?$$$$$$$$$e.` !!!~~!!. .:. `!!!!!!!!!!!!!:."?$$$$$$$$$$u !`.. `! :!!!!!: `!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: "?$$$$$$$$ ~ !!: ` :!!!:.`'!!!: `!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:."?$$$$$$ !!!! ::!!!!!!!! `!!!!: `!!!!!!!!!' !!: "$$$$f !!!!!!. .:!!!!!!!!!!!. `!!!!!: `!!!!!! :!!!!: T$$$` !!!!! !!: :!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! `!!!!!!. !!!!' .!!!!!! ?$$ !!!!!: !!! :!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!. `!! !!!!!!!! `$T !!!!!! !!!: :!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!: `! !!!!!!!!: "! !!!!!!! `!!!!: whoever defaced the Natter wiki will pay also hi why is christopher robin there THE GREAT ONISION WAR HAS BEGUN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ☀    ''Chorus:'' Primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise and fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave Primadonna girl, Would you do anything for me? Buy a big diamond ring for me? Would you get down on your knees for me? Pop that pretty question right now, baby Beauty queen on a silver screen Living life like I'm in a dream I know I've got a big ego I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though (Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core (Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore (Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more I wanna be adored Chorus: 'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise and fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid Take a picture, I'm with the boys Get what I want 'cause I ask for it Not because I'm really that deserving of it Living life like I'm in a play In the lime light I want to stay I know I've got a big ego I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though (Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down (Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown (Wow) When the lights dimming down, down, down I spin around Chorus: 'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise and fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave Chorus: Primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise and fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave did @idol post the lyrics Suffering